oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Roulette
, | residence = (former) | birth = November 1st | age = 21 (Debut, 1576) - 23 (1578) | height = 270 cm (8'10") | weight = 475 pounds | status = Alive; In | bounty = 62,000,000 88,000,000Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: Roulette's bounty is updated. 117,000,000Against the Law: Roulette's updated bounty is revealed after meeting with Brazzers D. Brennan. 211,500,000Against the Law: Roulette's bounty is increased after causing severe property damage, and clashing against Brazzers D. Brennan, Goldie Gold and McQueen Victoria. | epithet = Gold Hand | jva = Ninshū Saikyō |dfname = Goru Goru no Mi |dfename = Gol-Gol Fruit |dfmeaning = Gold |dftype = Paramecia }} "Gold Hand"Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: The Government reveals Roulette's epithet in the newspaper. '|ラッキー・ルーレット |Rakkī Rurretto}} is a rookie pirate hailing from the and the captain of the Roulette Pirates. He was among the few pirates that managed to enter the without incident following the chaos known as Battle at the Redline. His dream is to claim the title of "The Strongest Man in the World". Additionally, he gathers only select individuals for his crew, only those who can hold his cursed sword are deemed worthy, in order to create as well the Strongest Crew in the World and become the Pirate King. Appearance Roulette is a tall and muscular man, with long blue hair that reaches down to his hips. He wears stereotypical pirate attire, black, baggy pants, boots, an open white shirt, and a large, black coat over his shoulders. Around his waist he wears a red sash, where he keeps his pistol, and has his sword on his right hip. On his right arm, he has four golden bracelets, which he may use for combat and other purposes with the aid of his powers. Gallery 7AA94849-B2AB-44AB-B56D-ED12F996DAD6.jpeg Personality An apparent trait of Roulette seems to be his utter fearlessness, pride, selfishness and his keen instincts. He is carefree, laid-back and extremely confident, usually sporting a wide grin in most scenarios. He enjoys being flashy and tries to enjoy every single moment, which is shown by his lack of concern over his destructive tendencies, and also why he doesn’t like to rush from place to place, taking his time on each adventure. He is also incredibly honest and blunt, openly being vocal about things he dislikes, which, more often than not, escalates to a fight and him destroying everything around him. Roulette has quite the adventurous spirit, and is often impressed by even the simplest of things. He is also quite hot-headed and impulsive, usually acting first before considering his options. Because of this, he can also be quite ruthless, mercilessly slaughtering his enemies and anyone who stands in his way, or denies him what he wants. He tends to also be quite selective, as he only accepts very ambitious people in his crew, and this selectiveness is also seen in the food and drinks he takes. Because of his fearless nature and pride, he will not run from an enemy, fighting and protecting those close to him until his body can’t stand anymore. Because of his sheer pride, he often takes attacks head on or parries them, instead of plainly dodging, in order to prove his strength. Given the nature of his Devil Fruit, Roulette seems to desire to hoard excessive amounts of gold for himself, and even puts him in conflict with his crew, being quite stingy when it comes to actually spend money for necessities. Relationships Brazzers D. Brennan - Roulette Pirates - Goldie Gold McQueen Victoria Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Roulette Pirates, Roulette has command over his crew. He is very selective for whom he chooses as a crew mate, as such, these members have usually incredibly strong will and are very formidable. Roulette sailed for about seven years as an apprentice pirate, with a veteran pirate crew from the West Blue, before leaving on his own adventure. As such, Roulette gained vast amounts of experience in combat and as a sailor. When he first joined, it took him mere months before he was recognized as the second strongest fighter in the crew, and about a year later, he was comparable to the Captain himself, which is remarkable given the fact that the captain had made voyages to the Grand Line, and even the . A testament to his strength is the fact that, before leaving, Roulette took down and killed his former crew by his lonesome, earning a 62,000,000 bounty in the process. Roulette employs a freestyle type of combat, where he is not bound by techniques or limitations. Roulette prefers to fight with a sword in one hand, and a pistol in other, but his true strength shines whenever he pairs this with his Devil Fruit. While not following a specific fighting style, Roulette has refined his skills through continuous combat and extensive training. As a testament to his battle prowess, Roulette faced against the prominent super rookie of the previous Blue Wave, Brazzers D. Brennan, who is in possession of one, if not the most destructive Logia Devil Fruit, the . By implementing his own abilities combined with his sheer combat experience, Roulette was able to clash single handedly against the pirate, to the point where it seemed both combatants were equally matched. Physical Abilities Fitting of a man wanting to claim the title of "World's Strongest", Roulette has incredibly monstrous physical strength and durability. This is demonstrated when Roulette crushes Demario's axe with his hand, and proceeds to hurl him into the mountainside with a punch to his face. His incredible strength is said to surpass that of a , which is established when he managed to push through and overpower Giantsbane Gromund's "Elbaf Spear", using his sword and one arm. He later manages to block a downward's swing from the giant with merely his gold coated forearm. Also, after witnessing it once, Roulette was able to replicate the "Elbaf Spear", in technique and power, defeating giant Gromund along with the rest of his crew with a single strike of the attack. During his fight against Brennan, Roulette showed that his strength is such, that he was able to lift and swing a massive, several ton heavy golden ball and chain, and launch it forward so fast it reached Brennan’s position in mere moments. He then later showcased an even more impressive strength feat, by wrapping almost all the gold he had on his sword’s blade, creating a building sized golden sword, which he swung down with great force, splitting the ground in the area as it did. Roulette also seems to possess an incredible high tolerance for pain, and an impressive amount of stamina. Even though he has impressive explosive speed, and extremely good senses, he often prefers to take attacks head on, standing his ground and attempting to endure them or deflect them. After his intense yet brief fight against Brennan, both were then attacked by Marine Lt. McQueen Victoria, and Goldie Gold, both newcomers possessing abilities he hadn’t encountered yet. Still, Roulette managed to hold his own and keep up, showing minimal signs of exhaustion. Swordsmanship Roulette seems to be a very capable swordsman, capable of effectively intercepting a powerful "Elbaf Spear", using a reverse grip. He then replicates the attack, demonstrating high swordsmanship capabilities, and in combination with his sheer strength, was capable of launching a slicing shock wave that encompassed a large area, using his own version of the attack, named "Golden Spear". Marksmanship Roulette's marksmanship seems to be top notch, as he was able to swiftly intercept twelve bullets that were aimed at him from his blind side with rounds of his own. Navigational Skills Interestingly, Roulette seems to possess some degree of knowledge in navigation, as he was able to sail in the West Blue, and into the Grand Line by his lonesome. Devil Fruit Roulette at the Goru Goru no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which grants him the unique ability to telekinetically manipulate the , Gold into whatever shape he wants; being capable of changing it’s state from liquid to solid and vise versa. Roulette reveals that he carries grain sized gold shavings on his skin, which gives him a slight glow in sunlight. With this, he can harden the shavings in order to create a layer of armor, or spread the "Gold Dust" out for other purposes, such as creating a vortex in which he slices a victim with countless, gran sized gold needles.Gold Rush: Roulette reveals his body his covered by a layer of gold shavings, and proceeds to swiftly kill Demario with a gold dust vortex. Aftee meeting with Lennon Doran, Roulette shows he can create this "Gold Dust" by crushing regular gold with his powers. He takes two large gold cages, capable of holding at least a hundred people in each, and compresses the gold into a large cloud of dust. He uses part of this gold to create a four-feet tall golden gourd, which he uses to seal whatever is left of the "gold dust". He states to Doran this is how he manages to have a large amount of gold at hand, since his powers doesn't enable him to create it. During his fight with Brennan, Roulette demonstrated the ability to manipulate molten gold, and even tried to take advantage of Brennan melting his gold with his body, attempting to finish of the pirate by fusing his gold with the magma, and solidifying it after Brennan returned to his non-logia state, though the young man managed to see through Roulette’s scheme and avoided it. Techniques History Past Roulette was born in . However, after unknown circumstances, he moved over to as an apprentice pirate. Current Bounties Major Battles Trivia *The page was originally created by User:Ninshū, however, after the creator decided to leave the wikia, he passed on the character and concept to the current author, who debuted and expanded on the ideas originally intended for Roulette. *After acquiring ownership of the page, Roulette quickly became among the current author’s favorite characters to rp. References Category:Lemasters30 Category:Rookie Pirates Category:Paradise Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Characters